One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 19
Chrono made his way to the cannon Uranus. Waiting there was Terry. "Hello...Terry." Terry turned to Chrono, "You're timing couldn't be any better. I was just thinking about killing you." "Oh? Kill me you say?" Chrono let out a booming laugh, "I accept the challenge." "Thinking. Acting is completely different. I do plan on killing you, but I want an early answer answered." "What?" "What will happen to me in the future. Tell me." Chrono raised his eyebrows, but touched Chrono's head. "Oh... Oh, so that happens. Oh, yes. I got it." "Tell me." "Brog." "What?" "All I can see is Brog, angry... And blood." "Ahh... So Brog must go." "That may be what happens. I find trying to stop history makes it come true." "So are you destined to be the ruler of the planet?" "It's blank for me. I can't tell my own future. Anything else?" Chrono went up to the cannon, "If not. Then I'll be taking this." He sends out a time bubble around the cannon. It disappeared in mid air. "What did you do with the ancient weapon?" "Wouldn't you like to know?" He starts to walk away. - Rosa came from the lower decks and stretched, "Now I'm fully rested." She let out a yawn. Swizzz came aboard the ship. "I think it's time for a fight...a full on battle royal. Help me find Kent, Raion, and Chrono." He jumped down and dashed in the forest. "The hell?" She rose her eyebrow. Beta, coming in from behind, lifts her up. She starts to protest, and he runs after Swizzz. "YOU THINK SHE'LL HATE US LATER!" Swizzz, looking back, grins. "SHE'LL KILL US LATER!" "DAMN RIGHT I WILL!!" She began to kick and scream as they ran through the forest. "Hey!! Be quiet!!" Ordered Swizzz. "This is something that'll be fun!" He stopped at an opening in the woods, "We can do it here." It was open and wide, like a city used to be there. Swizzz walked into the deserted area. "Perfect!" He exclaimed. He pointed at Beta and Rosa, "Release the hounds!!" "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A HOUND?!!" Shouted Rosa. "HE MEANT US!" The alpha squad, runs into the forest, jumping off the trees. Swizz looked at them, and said "Who are those guys?" "My best guys, after me and Reck!" Rosa, looking at Beta, gets a bored face. "They're weaker then you?" "Yeah." "Then unless they meet a baby, they're doomed." "HEY!" "I speak the truth, and nothing but the truth. So suck it!" Rosa flicked them off. Swizzz starts to tap his head, "So when the hell did you guys start following us?" - Chrono left Terry in the opening and made his way to a cave at e base of the island. He opened a portal and the cannon fell out in the cave. "Good.." He looks to the outside. "Noah...it's your turn." A large Time hole opened in the sky dropping a new version of the Noah as if it was just built. A smaller time portal opened above the helm of the gigantic ship and the cannon fell out, positioning itself as it's line of defense. Chrono left the cave and made his way to the ship. "Part one complete." He let out a loud laugh. - A much older Chrono looks at his entire fleet of newly built Noah's and cannons. He grins, and opens a portal. He throws a piece of paper threw it, and he looks at the Noah's. "Part two complete. Now finish it!" - The younger Chrono rose his hand in the air and thousands of time holes open in the sky, dropping the Noah Fleet. A piece of paper hit him in his head. As he ships dropped he picked up the paper, Part Three. Destroy Newgate! He crumbled up the paper and threw it in the ocean, "I'm ready." "STOP NOW, YOU FIEND!" Chrono, turns around. He looks at Beta, all beat up, with Rosa angry looking, Swizzz from a far away distance from her, and the rest of the Beta pirates surround Chrono. "Ahh, Rosa, Swizzz... And the peanut gallery." "HEY! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF THE FEARED BETA?!" "Hmm... Beta? Let me see... No, that can't be right. You must be a different Beta... Nope. Your him. Surprising." "What?!" "I'll tell you... When I kill you all." A shockwave emitted from Chrono, knocking out the Beta Pirates. Swizzz, Beta and Rosa stood wobbly. Swizzz looked up at Chrono, "Haoshoku Haki..." His face went fierce. "This will be a hard fight." Plasmic rays emitted around Swizzz, Plants and vines grew around Rosa. Swizzz walked up to Chrono glowing a bright neon blue. Swizzz kicks at Chrono, and Chrono dodges. Beta, standing firm, gets angry, and rushes at Chrono. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CREW?!" He tries to punch Chrono, but Chrono dodges with ease. He smiles, and blocks a plant attack from Rosa. He becomes so focused on the three, a fourth person slashes his back. He turns around, to see an extremely weak Reck. "That's for... The crew!" "Go back to sleep." He uses his Haoshoku Haki on Reck, completely knocking him unconscious. A vine wrapped around his ankle and yanked him in the air. He hung upside down with a blank face. "Ugh." A time bubble grew around Chrono aging the vine to ash. He landed on his feet with his arms crossed. Swizzz charged, constantly changing forms. His hands went from swords, axes, guns, cannons, etc. He stopped a few feet away from Chrono with a large cannon on his arms. "BOOM!" A cannon ball shot into Chrono sending him flying back. "That's how you take down an asshole." Rosa came up to Swizzz, "But you're the asshole." Beta, jumps up, and kicks Chrono in the face. "That guy is a jackass." "WHAT DID I DO?!" "Nothing." Whispered Rosa, "You were just born." - "SURRENDER?!" Kent, Hyperion, and Tack surround Riker, who has his hands up. "Yes. I do." Kent went up to Riker, "Where's Chrono?" "What makes you think I'll tell you?" Hyperion walks up to Kent and Riker, "Tell us now. He's using you." Kent looks at Hyperion, "I think he knows and doesn't care." "Ding ding ding, your smarter then you look. Maybe we are related. But, alas, even that won't allow me to give away the secrets." "But I need to know where Chrono is...." "I won't tell you." "If he kills me and we are related, you'll die too." "Oh, I'll just have to have a different reality." "Hyperion....how high will my bounty raise if I hurt this kid?" Hyperion Facepalms, "About 10,000,000. Mainly because I don't know who this kid is." - Chrono kicked Swizzz and Rosa away from him. Rosa landed on her feet and dashed back and vines sprouted and attached themselves to Chrono. They retracted pulling Chrono to Rosa. She shattered Into a large batch of favor sharp leaves that flew in the tangled Chrono. The cuts went deep, and blood dripped all over his clothes. A booming laugh came from the tied up Rookie as his wounds began to heal. "Is that all you got?! I've seen enough!!" "DON'T FORGET ME!" Beta comes in from behind, and delivers a full nelson on Chrono. He looks at Chrono, and and Chrono laughs even more. "WEAKLING! EVEN YOU ARE MORE PATHETIC THEN THE TWO AT THEIR WEAKEST!" Chrono kicks Beta in the stomach, and grabs his face. He lifts him up, and starts to squeeze. "Goodbye... Delta destroyer..." "Get off the jackass!" Rosa slashes Chrono's back with a vine whip. He falls, and she uses her plants to saftley carry away Beta. Swizz, follows up, and looks to Beta. "You liked him?!" "Meh. I hate all guys I'm attracted too." "Oh? So that's why you hate me?" Swizzz raises his eyebrow. "Huh?" A toothy grin grew on his face. "You. Hell no. I just hate you." - Riker, and the others walk back to the ship, with Caramel and Lester looking at Riker. Riker puts his hand up, pointing to a surrender, and they do not fight. "So... Torture. What will you try, to make me talk? Let me guess... Beat me? Cut my fingers off! Rip everything off my body that isn't a tongue? You name it... I did it." "That's you. Not me." Said Kent. "We trusted you, and yet you betrayed us?....BEFORE YOU SAY A DAMN THING!!! SHUT UP YOU CLOWN!!" Jericho and Faust look at Kent, "Calm down. It's just a clown." "Betrayal. It's a harsh thing in this world." Kent looks surprised to see a calm Caramel. "Betray. Why do humans betray each other? For enjoyment? For preservation? I don't know. Betrayed men never do. We never started an alliance with you. Neither with this man. We need no such help!" Riker, looks to Caramel. "Indeed. I never planned to help anyone. You, or Chrono. Just myself. But what Chrono is doing... Is troublesome. But now... He is weak. I plan to kill him." Riker and his two men walk off with him. Kent, becomes angry. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" "Helping myself. Or... If I was to say it more kinder... Saving the planet." - Chrono stood between the three opponents, he pulls out a small leather book, "It's about time for Betrayal." He looks up at Beta. "You know what. I'm gonna take you down first... I don't have that much time left." Beta looks at Chrono, and spits in his face. "Shut up brat." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Time Warp Arc Category:Nobody700